


Amarga Data

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, July 7th shenanigans, a short study on why July 7th is a sad day, sad dragon slayer
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: Mesmo depois de anos, aquela ainda era uma data triste. Pelo menos para Natsu. Mas parece que isso não era verdade apenas para ele.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Igneel
Kudos: 1





	Amarga Data

Igneel olhou mais uma vez para o céu. Aquele dia estava chegando. Logo teria que deixar o garoto problemático que tinha adotado. Realmente lhe partia o coração ter que fazer algo assim.

Ele não iria admitir nunca, especialmente na frente de outro dragão, mas realmente tinha se apegado ao garoto. Ah, se Grandeeney estivesse ali naquele momento ela com certeza riria dele. O grande rei dos dragões de fogo, Igneel, se apegando a um humano?! Realmente algo que não se vê todo dia.

E o terrível dia finalmente chegou. O garoto ainda dormia. Se não partisse agora, enquanto ele ainda dormia, nunca conseguiria deixá-lo.

Igneel tomou uma decisão. Ele iria, mas deixaria pelo menos alguma coisa para que o garoto se lembrasse dele. Dobrou o presente da melhor forma que um dragão poderia e o deixou ao lado do garoto.

— Sempre estarei com você....

E com essa última frase, se despediu, abrindo suas asas e voando para longe, rumo a um local onde não poderia ser encontrado, sem saber que aquela atitude marcaria uma determinada data por muito tempo.

* * *

Mesmo depois de 14 anos, Natsu ainda não havia conseguido superar aquela amarga data.

Ele não sabia o que havia levado Igneel a deixá-lo, muito menos por que todos os dragões tinham desaparecido no mesmo dia.

Durante anos procurou uma explicação que fizesse sentido, mas toda vez que encontrava uma, ele simplesmente se recusava a aceitá-la.

E todo sete de Julho era assim. Um dia triste, uma data bastante amarga, que ele passava com apenas as suas lembranças.

E a cada sete de Julho, ele apenas reforçava a decisão que havia tomado no primeiro deles: encontraria Igneel, mesmo que tivesse que revirar o mundo todo e dimensões paralelas atrás dele. Não importava o quão perigosa fosse a viagem, ele não desistiria.

Não desistiria e muito menos pararia até que encontrasse aquele que chamava de pai.

Ele não estava mais sozinho. Não só por causa de seus nakama da Fairy Tail. Não, esse não era o único motivo.

Ele ainda se lembrava das últimas palavras antes da partida.

Natsu afrouxou um pouco o cachecol e olhou para o céu. E com um sussurro confirmou aquelas palavras ouvidas a tanto tempo.

— Não estou sozinho, não é Igneel? Afinal, você está sempre aqui comigo, mesmo que eu não possa te ver.

E foi andando rumo à guilda, empolgado para ir em mais uma aventura com seus nakama.

* * *

E naquele local tão distante, Igneel ouviu as palavras de Natsu que haviam sido carregadas pelo vento. Se sentiu feliz por um breve momento depois de todos aqueles anos e respondeu, deixando que suas palavras se perdessem no vento.

— Sempre estarei com você, sempre.


End file.
